Sketches of Life
by Half A Moon
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Jacob and her start their own romance. However, Edward returns and isn't happy with what he finds.


**A/N: This fic takes place during New Moon. Jacob pulls Bella out of depression early and they are now going out. Unfortunately, Edward comes back. All is not well. **

**I would just like to thank my beta, who is also my older sis, Noel Potter. She and my friends got me started on FF. Thanks guys! (Be sure to check out Noel Potter, Peace. Love. Jacob Black and jacobblackshottie)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Please don't sue me.**

I was in my room on a Sunday night drawing in my sketch book. Ever since Renee and Charlie had gotten their divorce, I had developed a talent for drawing.

All of a sudden there was a shadow in the right far corner of my room. The shadow belonged to Edward, the man you had left a gaping hole in my heart. Oh, my boyfriend wasn't going to be happy about Edward being here. I didn't stop sketching to look up at him.

"Bella, can we please talk?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"No." I answered sternly

"Bella, please…" He begged.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked, putting down my sketch book. I already knew what he wanted but I let him talk anyway.

"Thank you," he started. "Well first, I came to see how you were doing, but you seem fine." He smiled down at me, but I held a straight face, I would never forgive him.

"Thank you." I said dryly.

"Secondly I moved back to Forks for a while" He smiled. My mouth dropped open and my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Good thing Charlie was staying at the Clearwater's house for dinner. "I'm-" he tried to repeat himself but I cut him off.

"Don't say it again!" I yelled, "Why the hell would you move back? I just started my life all over again! I was depressed for two and a half months because of _you_!" I raised my voice even more. He just stood there, as if he was only a statue. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"You need to go," I said, pointing to the window he came from.

"May I ask for what I came back for?" he said politely.

"You may ask, but you most likely won't get it." I answered. He nodded

"You, Bella. I came back to ask for your forgiveness and your love. I want you back, Bella." My mouth dropped back open- I was in shock.

"Bella, it's been agony not having you, and I realized… Bella Swan, I still love you."

"You what her?"

An angry voice came from my door way. I looked over to find the source of the voice and to my relief it was Jacob. He crossed the room and wrapped his arm around my waist. I didn't realize I had stood up.

"Well what do we have here?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"First of all," I started "Edward, I have no feelings for you any more. Second of all, Jacob is not only my boyfriend, but my best friend. I would never leave him for _anybody_." I looked up at Jacob who was glaring at Edward, who was staring at me intensely.

"I see" he said curtly

"Edward, I think it's time for you to leave." I said. He started at me. Pain and anger flashed across his face.

"Isabella Swan, you will regret choosing that filthy mutt over me," he said. Then, with a blur he was gone, just as Charlie walked into the house.

"Bells, I'm home!" he called from the living room.

"OK. Be right down, dad!" I called back. I looked at Jake who was staring at me contently. "What?" I asked innocently.

"How long have we been dating?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow will be our fifth month," I answered happily. He smiled at me and I smiled back up at him.

"I better get going; my patrol starts soon," he said with a sigh.

"Ok, then," I said as we walked over to the window.

"Be careful," I added.

"Always am," He assured me before he jumped out. I watched him run into the forest by my house to phase. I closed the window, leaving it a crack open for Jacob. I went downstairs, greeted Charlie, and then walked into the kitchen to have some left-over pasta. I sat in the living room with Charlie for awhile to watch baseball. Really, just I doodled on a piece of paper. I ended up drawing a conch shell and smiled at my 'masterpiece'. After the game I said good night to Charlie and went upstairs to find Jacob relaxing on my bed.

"Took you long enough" he chuckled. I smiled.

"Hello to you too, Jacob."


End file.
